The Afterdeath
by Moodytune
Summary: Merlin can't handle the death of his best friend, a spirit offers him some last hope to see him one last time After Arthur's death, before the future Merlin. First Fanfic! First Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Set After the death of Arthur, with relations to earlier in season 4 and 5, I felt like I needed a closure story,  
even though the future and the truck was pretty amazing.

First Fanfic hope it's not too terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Merlin or any BBC associations.

It had been but an hour since Merlin had let his friend float into the distance, he couldn't leave this place, his thoughts glued him to his place. Before Merlin had called upon Kilgharrah he was sure he could save Arthur. The dragon would take them the last of their trip; Merlin would loyally escort his King back to Camelot to reap the rewards of yet another win for their land. The scene playing out like every other successful quest he had safeguarded Arthur through. But this was different, Merlin had recurred the prophecy of Arthur's death to many times to forget it's conclusion. Mordrid was always to be the death of Arthur, the last test of faith in his King and Mordrid would decide which side he was to be loyal. Merlin hated himself for letting Mordrid into Camelot more, than he hated Arthur for leaving him in this world alone.

Arthur's last words of thanks burned Merlin's ears, he never wanted the glory. Merlin wasn't just humble he was glad to serve his friend; he would give his life a hundred times if it meant Arthur could live on. Even his command of "Just hold me" couldn't have made it easier; Merlin couldn't have stopped the contact between them if he'd have wanted to. Arthur needed to be held just as much as Merlin did, the love an appreciation that passed between the two in that moment was all Merlin had hoped for, for years. Then having it ripped from him as Arthur's last touch reaching his hand behind Merlin's head and his hand dropped. Having someone you love die in your arms is a pain Merlin wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. The Life fading from his soul, just as Arthur's ceremonial boat had faded from his view. Arthur wasn't returning to him this time; no amount of magic could bring his friend back from the dead.

They had amounted to so much together, achieved so much change and greatness but now that was all shot to shreds. The shreds of clothing that lay around Merlin, as he ripped at his shirt to feel his heart. Merlin could feel the dull thuds beneath his chest, the monotonous beating which he didn't deserve. Why did he live when Arthur had to die, 'why?' the word, the question that thrashed at his skull as Merlin crumpled into a heap over his folded legs.

Merlin crumpled at the waters edge heard the voices of his own head, rushing around his skull. Not noticing the whispers of another's voice, calling to him.  
"Merlin," the unknown voice begging for his attention.  
Merlin looked up suddenly, hearing a woman's voice. Seeing nothing Merlin stared unto the Isle where he was so close to saving Arthur, again delving into his sadness. Sinking just below the surface of depression, when again he heard his name being called. "Merlin," repeated the mysterious voice. "Do not be so quick as to judge the fates." Nothing had appeared in Merlins vision but he knew the general source of the voice, it appeared to come from the water's surface. "As The Great Dragon Kilgharrah has advised, he is not just the King to change it all, he is the 'Once, and future King.' The Great King to rule the land past his time." Merlin glided his hands upon the surface of the lake. "Who are you? Your wisdom does not make the world a better place, Arthur being alive does. Show yourself so I can see the ignorance of the new world."  
A droplet of water rippled out from the surface where Merlin's hand had been seconds ago, drifted through the sky to a few centimetres away from his face. A soft face formed in the droplet, and begun to speak.

"Merlin, we are Vilia. Spirits of the water, we have assisted in dire times before as you may recall. Lancelot a fallen soldier of Camelot required our assistance in keeping you alive, we obliged, knowing no greater deservers of our help."  
"If you seek my thanks you have it, for I had not have been here today without your magics. But I do not know what you seek further; the world has taken from me those I love. Was this not a dire time enough for the help of your kind?" Merlin wasn't mentally strong enough to fight with another person who could have saved his King but decided not to, he was to upset to care.  
"We did consider intervening, but there was little we could do. The prophecy was to strong and set in its ways for interference, a great evil must sometimes conquer a greater good. We do not seek anything from you Merlin, but we give you instead a chance."  
Merlin understood the forces of the prophecy, instead of taking out his pain on those who seemed to offer help humoured her words.  
"A chance for what, how can you help?"  
"Many things reach the surface of my waters, you have recently blessed I and my sister within the lake with the sacred Excalibur. Arthur has himself gifted my lake with ripples of an magical item, beware and heed my warning things thrown into the depths are placed within for a reason."  
Merlin wished for no more trouble or pain and did not wish to disturb the land and its ways. But if this object belonged to Arthur, no matter its magical properties he would be thankful to own it.  
"I will take your gift, I thank you for all you have done for me."

The Vilia disappeared and instead a rippling started at the surface, the item had been summoned and at the inner ripple it floated. Merlin reached his hand unto the water and gripped his fingers around it. He studied the item for mere seconds, before recalling why Arthur would have rid himself of the object in such a final way. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Afterdeath Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Merlin or any BBC associations

He had received the Druids summoning horn, the horn Arthur had used to talk to his father after his passing. Although all had not gone well due to King Uther s rage and control, it had been a successful bridge to the dead. Merlin felt like he had just lost the last hour of pain, and that the suffering was already over so quickly. He knew this was not the case but the hope had returned, maybe all his efforts had not been in vain maybe he could see his friend once again.

This had given Merlin the strength to move, not strength enough for a smile but for mobility. He decided against using the item so hastily, Arthur deserved mourning. He would keep it a secret, and not think on the opportunity the spirits had given him either. Merlin s last job to the town he was faithful to was to be the bearer of bad news. Merlin had to endure the death of his friend in his arms, now he had to suffer through the pain of others discovering the news. He knew it would ripple through Camelot like a plague, Arthur was respected by all of his citizens. Merlin did not think he could face Guinevere, she trusted Merlin beyond reason with the love of her life. So many times like Merlin had she believed he wasn t returning, but Merlin had been there as his safety net all but once.

Merlin had been meandering through the woods for a few hours on a trail, eventually discovering the horses that had abandoned Merlin and Arthur when most needed. Again at his most vulnerable Merlin had a flicker of anger towards the horses, had they not fled maybe Arthur could have been saved. But he was just being childish; he knew the blame did not lay on a poor creature. He tied one horse to the saddle of his own and cantered onwards through the forest. Merlin took one rest for the entire journey for the horses to gain their strengths, upon reaching the forest clearing seeing his home he had to stop. Merlin knew as soon as he entered the castle, without Arthur by his side there would be mutterings. Mutterings of blame, shock and anguish. Merlin decided to take the back entrance used by many before, to enter the castle unawares.

Merlin saw no obstacles on his way, he assumed most of the staff were still tending to the injuries of the valiant fighters. But as Merlin walked through the familiar castle walls he rolled over the memories he would recall every day, bringing constant pain. Rushing around the castle hallways to tend to his master s needs, his best friend. He peculiarly thought he would miss the terse and often occurring scream of his name. The Greatest Sorcerer to ever live felt useless, who s armour would he polish now, who s horses would he wash, how could Merlin live if not for his King. He had no friend to advise him to stop being so sad and continue, his quest was over. He had said himself I was born to serve you, if this was so was his birth right over?

Just at that moment Merlin had subconsciously reached the door of Gaius and his own room within the castle walls, if Merlin wasn t necessary he still had one more quest to complete. Merlin entered, not bothering to knock. Gaius s head shot towards his direction, a warm smile fading as he saw Merlin didn t return the gesture. Gaius needn't ask, he knew. Asking questions would just make matters worse, he walked towards Merlin. Merlin did the same and as they reached one another he crumpled against Gaius s open arms.  
"Gaius I failed, I've failed Camelot, and I've failed you. Most of all I've failed myself there is nothing for me without Arthur!"  
Gaius gazed upon the boy who may as well have been his son, a piteous glare.  
"Merlin, you have not failed. You tried your best and for years you protected the King who was to make a difference to Camelot. He did make a difference; the world is to be a better place because of the both of you. But Camelot still needs you to guide it to succession, you knew Arthur best he needs you to help Guinevere."  
Merlin burst into a fresh set of tears; he had forgotten Guinevere through his self-pity. There was a woman, whose hope was still fresh. Waiting to hear the words that would break or mend her heart, he wasn't ready to face her. She deserved to hear it from someone who she would still trust and respect, Merlin was sure he had lost that respect.  
"Gaius, I cannot face Gwen. You must go tell her, she will be waiting in a horrible suspense," Merlin ordered pleadingly.  
Gaius nodded and exited the house immediately; he didn't know how he would tell Gwen. She didn' t deserve this, but she would want to know.

He reached the throne room; where, as expected Gwen was sitting on her Royal seat. Gwen stirred at the footsteps of Gaius approaching, as Gaius had with Merlin she deduced the news before anything needed to be said. Gwen's head fell to her hands, eyes crinkled as tears fell in abundance. She had confabulated what had been confirmed for the few days since Gaius informed her Merlin and Arthur were currently safe. Her hope had been surfaced when Gaius confirmed her suspicions of Merlin s peculiar power, but she didn't think Arthur s severe condition sounded promising at any rate. Gwen's body shook with the tears that fell from her face as she flickered the thoughts of things she wouldn't be able to do to the love of her life. The image of Arthur in her mind always grinning altered to an apologetic face. Arthur would always live on within her mind, but she had prepared herself for the news for the few days.  
"Gaius," Gwen worded through her chesty sobs. "I wish to thank Merlin for everything, I must share his burden. He needn't feel guilty, he was always there for Arthur and for that I am grateful."  
Gaius escorted a nauseous Gwen to Merlin s location, depositing her at the door. Gwen walked into the door finding Merlin in the same state as herself, sobbing in a mess. She sat on the floor next to Merlin, hugging him in an embrace which shared all her thanks.  
"I am ever grateful for the loyalty you have always shown Arthur, you helped him make himself and Camelot new and shining. I only wish I to could have shared Arthur s last moments to say goodbye."

Merlin felt the horn poking into his side as Gwen hugged him; his pain was shared with Gwen. He was surprised at the warmth she showed, even if she forgave Merlin for allowing Arthur to die, he would never forgive himself. But the gift from the water Vilia could present Gwen with her last wish, after all she deserved to see the man she loved so dearly one last time. He had gotten this wish, Merlin had to decide whether his needs were greater than the love that would span through the rest of Gwen s rein.


End file.
